Living Dreams
by chellomonkey
Summary: Zoey Redbird had her weekend planned for a get away with her friends. But she finds herself one morning in a hospital bed with a deadly curse and the only person that could save her is Neferet. Can Zoey and her friends win this fight? PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Camping Trip Gone South

Zoey Redbird had her weekend planned out. Zoey along with her boyfriend Erik Night, and her great friends: Damien, the Twins, Jack, Stevie Rae, and even Aphrodite were planning a little get away after their incredible events. But suddenly she wakes up one morning and finds herself in a hospital bed and she cannot remember a thing of how she got there! Everyone is concerned even more when Zoey finds out that her illness is a curse placed on her and the _only_person that can help her save her life is that of Neferet's who has disappeared with Kalona.

Can Zoey and her friends help her find Neferet before it's too late?

Zoey POV

* * *

Chapter 1: Camping Trip Gone South

I was in my room packing along with Stevie Rae trying to find out what I should wear for this weekend's camping trip. Everyone was spending the afternoon packing just before we have our movie night – or night; however you want to look at it. I couldn't wait to spend a weekend with my friends! After everything that has happened with Kalona and the House of Night things were just starting to get back to normal – as far as normal goes.

I haven't heard from Heath in a while, I hope he's okay. Everyone is telling me that it is better that we haven't spoken. I am with Erik now, why would I want to ruin it. And our imprint hasn't really been broken so I still know that he's okay.

"Well I think I'm about done. How's bout you?" Stevie Rae asked.

I was hardly done. It was only two nights but I was having the hardest time thinking of what I should be packing. So I did something my mom would do: pack in three pants, three shorts, three tang tops, five T-shirts, six pairs of socks, a couple underwear's and bras. After I was done my suitcase wouldn't close without me sitting on it; as my mom would say: better to be over packed then under packed and in this case I really didn't know what to pack so I just stuffed my suitcase.

"We can work it out after movie night. We don't want to keep everyone waiting right?" I said.

Stevie Rae has been staying at the House of Night for the past few nights. Grandma is getting better and is in recovering at home so I thought that since everything has calmed down that she could stay here with me. We walked downstairs in our P.J's and everyone was there waiting for us. Erin and Shaunee were sitting on one couch together with their feet up on the table. Cole and T.J were in the middle of them. Damon and Jack were cuddled in each other's arm on the beanie bag chair on the floor.

Erik had the reclining chair for us. I plopped myself on top of Erik and he greeted me with a kiss on my neck. I grinned at him, "What's the movie pick for tonight?" I asked.

"I wanted to watch _Star Wars_, but it seems to me that the votes on _300_." Erik whispered to me.

_Naturally_, I thought, everyone loved _300_, "Sounds good to me." I agreed with everyone and then whispering to Erik, "Maybe _Star Wars_ next time." I giggled.

Erik looked at me and sighed a tired and retreated sigh. Jack started the movie and everyone fell silent during the movie. It was a good movie, I really liked it. I couldn't imagine myself living a life like the one in the movie but my life as a vampire really didn't seem to compare. My life was real, but it seemed so natural.

When the movie was over I felt a bit more tired than I thought I would – and I even had three brown pop that night. But somehow my eyes were really heavy. I stretch and all most wacked Erik in his face. He looked at me and he went from playfully irritated to concern.

"You all right Z? You look like a bus just hit you?"

I nodded, "Somehow I look really tired but I'm not." My voice didn't give a hint of how I was feeling. But I could feel sleep coming over me.

"Who's up for another movie?" T.J asked.

Lucky for me Stevie Rae came to my rescue, "Actually Zoey and I still have a lot of packing to do for tomorrow. We're seriously behind. We'll see you guys tomorrow all right?"

Everyone also added that they needed to do some packing for themselves so we all ending up leaving to pack our things. But the moment I got into my room I hit my bed. Tonight my bed felt hard and uncomfortable.

"You okay Zoe? You did look like you were going to fall asleep through the movie. It was no _Finding Nemo_ but still it was good enough to keep you awake wasn't it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden. I think I just need a nap. Why don't you wake me up in an hour Stevie so we can finish packing our things?"

"Good idea. I'll take a shower then. I'll wake you up in an hour." Stevie told me. I sighed thanking her and then closing my eyes. God why was I tried all of a sudden? Three brown pop is normally enough to keep me going throughout the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I dreamt that I was in a deep hole in the ground and when I looked up I could see light. But there was no way I could get out of there. There was no one around for me to call for help. I began to walk in a circle screaming for my friends, screaming for their help. But no one was around, I was alone. That's when I heard a laugh. I knew that laugh. It was a sweet, seductive laugh that sounded like it came from an angle. Kalona.

I began to run but I kept hitting wall after wall. It was as if they were closing in on me. I was panicking. I then saw Kalona figure walking towards me, getting closer and closer. I wanted to scream but I was too scared, I felt my body freeze. I could no longer move, I wasn't even sure if I was still breathing. I was scared…no I was terrified.

"Zoey my love, my A-ya; did you think you could run from me forever?"

I was speechless; he was back in my dreams? How did he find me? I wanted to die right there. His face was just as beautiful as I remembered. I wanted to run into his arms, to be hidden within them. I knew he was dangerous, I knew he was evil. But everyone loved him, and even I had a hard time not looking at him within all of this darkness.

"Stay away." I managed to say. I saw the hurt on Kalona face. I wanted to tell him to run back to Neferet because I would not love him. I wouldn't allow myself to be in love with a monster…no matter how angelic he looked to me. I closed my eyes and then I could feel Kalona breathing over me. His breath smelt of blood…blood! Sweet and mouth-watering blood made me shiver inside. It made me want to jump onto him and just take in the taste but that was his trap. That is what he wanted me to do. I fought back with everything I could and then felt Kalona cup my face in his hands; my eyes still remained closed. I couldn't look at him.

"Zoey my Zoey bird; unless you give into me, you'll suffer. Is that what you want?"

I was about to say something but then I heard my name being called, "_Zoey, Z, Zoe! _" So I broke away from Kalona and began to look for my friends.

"You'll pay Zoey Redbird."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up but my eyes were still close. What a nightmare. That's when I felt a burning in my chest. A horrible, unbearable burning. My eyes flung open and the first person I saw was Erik hovering over me. His eyes swimming with concern, that's when I grabbed onto his sleeve

"Ah! It burns!" I shouted. Before I knew it my body was jerking itself in multiple positions to make the pain stop, "Ah damn it! Erik it hurts!" I screamed holding onto to Erik tightly.

"Damien get help fast!" Erik shouted. I was screaming uncontrollably, the burning in my chest felt like someone had placed inside of me. Erik began to rub my head gently, "It's all right Z, we're getting help." Erik looked so scared. Moments later Stevie Rae to my other hand, I turned to her but couldn't speak.

"Erik what do we do she's in so much pain!" Stevie Rae voice was drenched in tears.

"Zoey look at me, you're going to be all right." Erik said, his voice was so confident, "You're going to be okay you understand me?" He repeated over and over but I wanted to tell him no, Erik I can't. I was in so much pain that I couldn't help but scream. It did no good – the pain was torturing me. It was as if my blood was trying to burn through my skin, and my skin was burning off my bone. My organs felt on fire too, I was dying – I was sure of it.

That moment Professor Dragon came and looked at me, "Everyone out of the room! Now!" He shouted. Within seconds everyone cleared the room. Professor Dragon looked over me and sighed, and then he injected something in me. Slowly the pain began to fade and I stopped twitching. My arms were gripped onto the bars. I couldn't let go. It was as if my hands were frozen on them. I was breathing hard, sobbing from the pain that left my body aching.

"Zoey! Zoey can you hear me?" Prof Dragon was calling to me. I was staring at him but I couldn't answer. It was as if my voice was gone and I had nothing inside of me anymore. It was as if the fire burnt up everything inside me and left me empty.

"Dragon?" It was Professor Lenobia, "I heard what happened to the student. Is it true?"

"She can still hear us Lenobia, call in her friends. They might be more help than we can be and we shall talk outside." Dragon looked so tired; he looked as if he couldn't look at me anymore. I watched as Dragon inject the IV's with blood in them to keep me going. I felt a little better and the pain was gone but I was still twitching.

My friends came flooding into the room. I looked around room to see that I wasn't in my room anymore. How did I get here? What happened to me last night? I was in the hospital wing that much I knew.

"Zoey, hey baby are you all right now?" Erik said I turned to him as he was holding my hands, but I couldn't reply to him, I tired but it wouldn't come out, "Zoey? Zoey it's me. Can you hear me Z? She isn't responding."

I then heard my friends breaking out into cries. I saw Jack break down into Damien's arm. The Twins were comforting each other and Stevie Rae was beside Aphrodite on the other side of my bed. Aphrodite noticed my hand gripped onto the bar railing and I saw her look as if she wanted to break down into a blood wrenching cry. But she composed herself and looked to Erik.

"Zoey's hand Erik; they're gripped onto the railing of her bed. She can't break loose it on her own." Aphrodite said.

Erik looked from her to my hand. He slowly began to rip them from the bars and gasped. My hands had gone blue and purple from grabbing onto the bar too hard from the pain. I was still breathing hard, remembering the pain…and then remembered the dream from Kalona.

"Z, you said you were just going to sleep for an hour. When I came to wake you, you wouldn't, I called the Twins to help me but no one could wake you up. We got so scared; though you were breathing we were sure something had happened to you." Stevie Rae said in tears.

I watched her, why couldn't I speak? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I tell them that I wasn't in pain anymore? And that I don't remembered what happened to me to make me end up in the hospital wing. Darius walked into the room and over to Aphrodite. He took her into his arms and looked at her with assuring eyes. He then looked at the group; he had something to tell them. But first Darius walked over to me and held my face in his large hands for a moment. He looked worried and concerned for me also.

"I've just finished talking to Professor Dragon and Lenobia outside. They tell me that Zoey's pain is unlike what they've ever seen before. They believe that he only thing that could cause Zoey this pain is a curse."

"A curse?" Damien repeated, "That's impossible. There isn't anyone around to curse Zoey. No one wants to see her go through that much pain anymore!" Damien voice seemed fierce and most importantly worried. Everyone in the room knew that there was someone that wanted me to go through pain that badly. But they knew that Neferet wasn't there anymore, so how could it be her.

And then I thought back to my dream. Kalona said he would make me suffer, that he would make me pay for breaking his heart. Could this be what he meant? That he could cause me unbearable pain if I didn't do what he wanted me to? If I didn't give into him?

I then grasped onto Erik's hand, he shot a look at me, "Zoey?"

I tried to talk but no words came into my mouth, I felt like my voice was that of an ashy building. It was burnt down and there was nothing left to it.

"She can't speak?" Darius seemed surprised; he released Aphrodite and walked over to me, taking my hand from Stevie Rae gently, "Zoey look at me; you know who did this to you don't you?" I nodded and everyone gasped, "Zoey, you need to tell me how you know, somehow Zoey. Can you move your hands? Could you write? Try to speak to us."

I tried everything he told me to do but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything he asked of me and it made me so upset! Why couldn't I just move! Tears began to roll down my eyes. Frustration and sadness pulled over me. I felt so hopeless.

"Zoey do not cry. I am going to get you help." Darius said walking out of the room. Everyone came and sat around my bed; looking at me. They were worried for me, and to be honest I was worried for myself. I didn't know what was happening to me or what could happen to me. Dragon walked into the room again with Darius behind him; Dragon walked over to me and then pulled out a mirror and held it over me.

"This mirror looks into a person's soul. I am going to break the spell binds your soul. It might be painful. I apologize. Erik, Stevie Rae, and Damon I am going to have to ask you to hold her down from her chest and arms. Shaunee, Erin and Jack you need to hold her legs." Dragon explained.

"Will it be that painful Professor?" Jack asked. His voice was shaking.

Dragon said nothing and I felt everyone pressing down against me. Everyone looked away from me, tears in their eyes as Dragon held the mirror over me and chanted a few words onto me and suddenly I felt like my insides were ripping. I screamed and tired to break away from everyone but they held their grip on me. Keeping me down, I couldn't even pay attention to what they were saying to me, I looked to the professor. Dragon kept chanting as I felt my inside's moving! It was unbearable but then the pain began to stop and I wasn't moving anymore.

"It's over Zoey. I'm sorry about that." Dragon began. I was breathing hard, and uneven, "Can you talk?"

I took in a deep breath, "Never again." I said before realizing I could speak. Everyone smiled. Erik whipped the sweat from my face, "That was überpainful." My voice was low and weak.

"Zoey; you had me scared shitless." Erik whispered into my ear. I could hear the tears in his voice. Erik was rubbing the side of my face, he was hiding within my hair, I could feel his tears.

"Erik." I whispered back quietly into his face but he didn't move.

"Zoey who did this to you? Do you know how cursed you?" Darius asked.

I nodded, "I dreamt about Kalona. He told me that if I didn't become his love he'd make me suffer. I was alone in my dream and broke free. Then there was this burning in my chest as if a fire was running through me and burning everything inside of me. That mirror wasn't great either; I could feel as if my insides were ripping." I explained.

"And I am sorry to tell you that the pain is far from over Zoey Redbird. I am fearful that if we do not reverse this curse on you, the pain will only grow more and more unbearable until a point." Dragon's last words were low as if he didn't want to say it.

"You mean until she dies?" Aphrodite was the only one brave enough to say it.

Dragon nodded, "I am afraid so. And I am sure that Kalona would never take back his curse. There might be someone that could help you thought Zoey." Dragon took a pause before speaking again, "Neferet might however be able to counteract it."

"NO WAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah Neferet wanted Zoey dead in the first place." Shaunee stated.

"There's no way that bad-ass would do what we want!" Erin followed.

Dragon nodded, "Then we have no choice. The Professors and I already figured that you were cursed. But we will try out best Zoey to help you. Until then you'll have to stay here in case of another attack. We cannot guarantee you how long you've got."

"Oh, Zoey no." Stevie Rae said sobbing into Aphrodite shoulder. Aphrodite face staid the same. She was scared for me. Even Darius could see it in her face and took her into his arms without moving Stevie.

I laid back on my pillow and watched Dragon leave the room, "You guys we have to track Neferet. We're going camping this weekend and we're going to find her." I proclaimed.

"Zoey no." Damien said in a stern voice, "You're in no condition to be running around in the middle of the woods when you could have another attack and we don't know how to help you."

"We'll tell Dragon. I can't just sit here and do nothing knowing that Kalona has me in his grasp!" I shouted. I was scared, tears were pouring onto my hands.

Erik then laid beside me on my bed and held me close, "Zoey we know you're scared but baby you can't leave. We'll look for Neferet together; we're going to make you better."

"You're not doing it without me." I persisted

"Z might be right," Stevie Rae spoke, "Kalona has on obsession for Zo, and maybe she can seduce him into telling her the truth. Her dreams are her connection to him."

Erik jumped up in alarm, "She can't see him Stevie! It will cause her pain."

"It's worth a shot Erik. If we can't go out looking for Kalona then we should do everything possible otherwise and that is having Zoey connect with him through her dreams. It's the only way." Stevie Rae snapped back at him.

"So you'd want to see your best friend in pain! It's killing her!" Erik shouted.

"Enough!" Aphrodite shouted, "We all know that Zoey hates to be told what to do and no matter how hard we try to stop her it never works! So why don't we shut up and let's hear her plan."

They all turned to me.

I hadn't really thought of a plan yet...


	2. Chapter 2: Plan A, B, C and Z

Zoey POV

* * *

Chapter 2: Plan A, B, C and Z

Everyone was waiting for me to deliver my plan; I had no idea what to do. I've just found out that I could die – again – and the person responsible for it was Kalona – again. Aphrodite could see my slight hesitation and then will a long and theatrical sigh, everyone turned to her.

"Perhaps what Zoey needs now is some rest. But how are we supposed to know that Kalona is going to come back into your dreams?"

Stevie Rae turned to Aphrodite, "I thought we _were _trying to get Kalona into Zoey's dreams."

"No one agreed on that." Erik began to protest again.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon. But once I'm am better _we_will go look for Neferet. Until then my dreams are the _only_ connection."

"Zoey no," Erik said in a low voice towards me, "Can't you reconsider it? It kills me to see you in pain."

Damien then squeezed my shoulder, "Is this what you believed Zoey? What's Nyx telling you?"

I looked into my soul and felt a warm impulse, I felt confident and assured. I knew that _had _to be Nyx telling me that I could do this, "I think Nyx is okay with anything I do, so long as I know that I can fulfill it and with you guy but my side I am sure there is a lot that I can do."

Erik slouched, "I still think that you need to rest at least. I mean you've been through more than one person can take in one day, your hands are still twitching Z,"

Erik was right, my body was still stunned from the pain of today, "I'll rest tonight. Stark once told me that if a girl and a boy were to sleep together in the same room then Kalona wouldn't be able to enter it. You can stay here if you want Erik; _just_ to sleep?"

Erik looked more than happy and agreed all most right away, "No second thoughts here."

"Then it's settled I supposed." Stevie Rae said, "Its all most time for dinner and I am a bit _hungry_ perhaps we should all get something to eat. We'll come back after okay Zoe?"

I nodded, "Totally! If you guys are hungry then you should _all_ go and freshen up and have something to eat; I'm sure I'll be fine for a little while." I concluded.

Hesitating they all went to freshen up. I didn't even know how long they were here for. I pressed my head against my pillow and began to think of Kalona. Was he _really_ the one doing this to me? Though it was only a short while ago it feels like ages since he last entered a dream; let alone my own. Though the pain was gone I forced myself to sit up – my body was shaking. Goddess! I hate how these things happen to me.

I then heard someone walk into my room; I turned to see that it was Stark, "I heard you were in here. I came after your boyfriend left, though it was hard for me to stop myself from running in here when I heard you screaming in pain." Stark sat down in the chair beside me.

"That wasn't the best part. I guess you know what happened?"

"I do." Stark said simply, "But what I can't understand is how he was able to do it? Why now? Why after everything that's happened. It doesn't make sense." Stark seemed just as confused as everyone else was.

"We're not sure either but Stark you've still got to have a connection with Kalona; you were his favourite…until a point. There's got to be a way you can help us find him?"

He shook his head no, "I haven't felt anything from him since you sent him away."

I slouched back, "There's got to be some way. I can't believe Aphrodite did see this coming," I muttered hoping that Stark didn't hear it.

"Aphrodite once said that she saw two possible way's of you dying. Maybe Kalona could be connected to one of the two, or both."

I snapped my head at him, "Wow Stark thanks; that make me feel _tones _better." I said sarcastically.

Stark grinned, "Only being honest with you Zoe; I better go before the Professors notice I'm gone. They've been keeping a close eye on me since the incident. I'll come back and see you before I do my nightly run; I couldn't eat without knowing you're okay. I'll see you Z," Stark said giving me a kiss on my cheek and with a wink he left.

I felt a burning on my cheek from where Stark kissed me and then the fire started to spread over my face and into my body – oh no – I felt burning coming from my body again and then I felt my heart being squeezed tightly. I shouted out in pain and Stark ran into the room quicker than anything.

"Zoey! Is it happening again? I'll get help hold on!" Stark stroked my hair and ran out the room. Why was it when Stark kissed me the burning started again? Is it because he was once connected to Kalona? Stark wasn't evil anymore. This doesn't make sense!

I started to jerk again the pain was growing even worse than before. I could feel my heart and lungs being clamped and pulled, it was unbearable. Then what seemed to have been a billion years later Dragon ran into the room along with Erik and Stark following closely behind.

"How is this possible? Erik, Stark hold her down! Zoey listen to me, you've got to fight this!" Dragon was telling me but how could I fight it? I was breaking down in pain, something inside me was slowly killing me and this time I could feel it. I closed my eyes and tried to look for Nyx but I couldn't find her.

Nyx couldn't have abandoned me in my time of need could she? I was screaming uncontrollably again, I was screaming at them, telling them to make it stop, that I was in such unbelievable pain. I could hear Erik begging the Dragon to make it stop, Stark was telling him to hurry. But Dragon shook his head. It was as if he didn't want to stop my pain again. Could he be on Kalona side?

That's when I felt it, my heart giving away. I was dying this time; my body slowly came to a stop though the pain was still there. Erik was crying even harder at Dragon. That's when I saw Dragon pulled out the needle again and injected it into me. The pain was gone, but I still felt like I was falling. I'm dying… I totally have to come back and hunt Aphrodite for this one. She didn't even see this coming.

I saw Erik and Stark looking at me, their eyes showed like they knew what was happening to me. They were saying something but I couldn't hear them. I wanted to take them into my arms and say yes I was dying, but I would be with them, along with Nyx. My eyes began to close and I drifted away into darkness. But I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I wasn't dying? In the darkness I saw a light and a figure approached from that light. It was Nyx.

"Zoey Redbird you need to fight this. You and your friends have the power to make this stop. But there is another way to cure you curse Zoey, you need to find it within yourself. You _need_ to make it happen. I believe in you."

I watched as the Goddess fade into the light and then I was left in the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up to see the moon shining onto my face; I squinted a little and felt a warm arm wrapped around me. I turned a little to see that Erik had slept here. Was that why I couldn't dream of Kalona and dreamt of the Goddess instead? Erik looked so peaceful sleeping there. His arms close around me holding me as if he were meant to protect me. Maybe I was wrong about Erik; perhaps he is the right guy for me. But just like everything else in my life it wasn't that simple.

I then heard a noise coming from behind Erik. It seems that even Stark had slept here; he was cuddle on the couch sleeping with his head slightly tipped over and drool pouring out of his mouth. I smiled and then felt Erik move. Pretending to sleep I closed my eyes and heard Erik stretch and sit up kissing me on my forehead. I flinched and then I knew that I had to wake up so I acted like I was just waking up. Moaning slightly and opening my eyes slowly.

"Morning Priestess." Erik said gently rubbing my face; he pressed his forehead down on mine and sighed a long and tired sigh, "I thought I lost you yesterday Z. I was scared."

I touched his face, "I was worried I had lost too," I confessed, "But Nyx was with me, and she told me that there is a way that I can fight this. But she said I needed the help of my friends."

Erik looked as if he didn't want to hear it, "You still hold such a strong faith to Nyx? After all of _this_?"

"Nyx didn't do this to me, Kalona did and I beat him once before. I can do it again, we can."

Erik looked like he was about to protest again when Dragon walked into the room with Professor Lenobia and Anastasia, "What's going on?" Erik asked. His voice sounded defensive.

I saw Stark jump up from his sleep in a defensive manner and looked at everyone with cold eyes. But the professors looked like they didn't notice him and stared right at me.

"Firstly Zoey I apologise for yesterday. I thought that the pain was mental and that you could fight it. But when your heart began to give away I saw that it was much worse. I brought your professors so they could ask you what you want to do from this point on." Dragon asked.

"I _want _to look for Kalona." I simply said.

"NO!" Erik and Stark objected together, they snapped their heads at one another and gave one another a cold stare. Everyone in the room – including myself – ignored them.

"I saw Nyx in my dream. She told me that along with my friends we could win this, we could fight Kalona and whatever it is that he has against me. I know that my friends and I can win this. We have done it before, what's stopping us from doing it again?"

"You seem sure enough Zoey," Anastasia said, "But you're risking your _life_ here. What Professor Dragon has been injecting you with is blood. But this isn't ordinary blood, its blood mixed with snake venom. Dragon has a short supply of them. Enough to last you twelve days."

Twelve days didn't seem like enough time, "You've used two already. You're left with ten." Lenobia stated. They were just enjoying playing with my life at his point. I can tell.

Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were listening from the doorway, "I'll get Zoey all the blood she wants, mixed with whatever snake she wants. If there is a way we can save her life, then we're going to do it," Aphrodite called the attention to her as she stood in the doorway. She always had this women-empowering role that called attention towards her.

Professor Anastasia giggled, "Then Aphrodite, would you mind following me? We have some stuff to talk about now don't we?" Anastasia walked out of the room and Aphrodite followed closely without looking back at everyone in the room.

"Zoey, you're a powerful child and we know that. But you are still a _child _to us. You need to understand where you're limits are. And this is your limits. You're in no condition to do anything, especially take on Kalona again." Lenobia pleaded.

"I was dying once before and I survived. There's nothing stopping me from doing it a second time. I wouldn't be so mulish about this if I didn't know that we can win. And I know we can."

Dragon and Lenobia looked like they were just about tired out, "Zoey has powerful friends. We won't leave her for a second if we go out there looking for Kalona Professors. Zoey's life is just as much our as it is hers. We would never risk her life." Stevie assured them.

"Is there nothing we can do to change your mind?" Lenobia asked.

"Hardly." I heard Erik mutter.

I shook my head no, "Nope. I am going to do this." I was sure as hell that this was something that I had to do. I won't let anyone else solve my problems without me. Or at least with my being present there.

The professors looked drained and for a moment they seemed like they were going to come back at me with something else but they stopped and then walked out of my room assuring me that they would be back later to check up on me and see if I had changed my mind. I can tell you this much that my mind was not going to change – though I can't say the same for my condition.

"Your stubborn you know that?" Erik began.

"Get use to it." I complained, "Thanks Stevie for coming to my rescue like that."

Stevie Rae nodded, "Anytime. The others are still eating breakfast. We heard that you had another attack last night and we weren't allowed to come into your room. Well Damien and Jack could but professor Dragon didn't want to take any chances with girls coming in here. Sexist."

"That's Kalona." Stark spoke again after a long time, "And because Zoey looks like his A-ya he is not going to be easy on Z. Even more so since he is probably pissed off that you sent him off."

"Well at least we've got plan A." Stevie Rae said, "I still think that we need a possible backup plan. Possibly several backup plans actually."

"Like trying not to get Zoey killed by her dreams?" Erik said in a harsh tone. Goddess he didn't like Stevie Rae's plan – yeah we got it – but that's no reason to be mean to her for it.

Stark smiled, "I've got a plan. How's about we bring Kalona here?"

Everyone turned to Stark; that actually didn't sound bad, but it doesn't seem like it was possible either. We worked hard to get Kalona away from the House of Night. Why bring him back? I think the bigger question is why would he come back after all we did to him?

"We're listening?" Stevie Rae pressed him to continue.

"Kalona obviously is in love with Zoey, I mean who wouldn't be; but he also seems to be willing to give into her just as he wants Zoey to give into him. All we have to do is play with his emotions. He may be evil but he still came from the heavens, at one point he did love."

Stark was right. Kalona was born evil but he was in the heavens at first. There must be some humility in him, some kind of power that could make him love again…or perhaps he was too hurt to love. Perhaps I have too much empathy in me to understand that he might be hurting. Somehow this plan seemed to be a good option. Considering that we didn't have much time left I was willing to take any plan that was thrown at me.

"I'm willing to try." I agreed. I saw the look on Erik's face, his expression was stone like, "Erik it's the only way we could fight this. We can win this; since when have we fought evil with glamour's hands?"

Erik took my hand and nodded. I knew he didn't want to see me in pain but he also didn't want me to slip into a close death again. Erik pressed his head against my forehead again pulled away after a moment. Stevie Rae seemed to be watching him closely. I guess because since we're in a tense situation that getting along would be a little bit troublesome.

"Look we're _all _going to have to get along if we want to win. Kalona knows that without you guys I can't win. We can't have you guys wanting to kill each other! Let's try not to let anyone else die before we know what we're doing!" I told them.

Stevie, Stark and Erik all glanced at one another and nodded.

"We got it." Stevie Rae said in a low voice. Stark remained silent but his eyes said yes.

"If this is the only way then I am willing to do my part. But you dying is plan Z; we'll do everything we can before that." Erik whispered.

I was about to kiss him when someone ran into the room, "Z!"

Everyone snapped their head into the doorway and gasped, "Heath!" I shouted.

That's when the tension in the room grew to way beyond awkward. I could see everyone tensing their shoulders as Health stood in the doorway. Wonderful I wonder what else could happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: My BoyfriendS and My Killer

Zoey POV

* * *

Chapter 3: My Boyfriend_S_ and My Killer

Heath stood in the doorway of the infirmary, I heard Stevie Rae whisper to herself, _oh boy_. That's when Erik and Stark moved in front of my bed as if they were blocking Heath from moving closer to me. How the hell did he get into the House of Night without anyone seeing him!

"Human's aren't allowed here." Stark voice was fierce and angry. I hope he wasn't going to shoot Heath's heart out right in front of me - because at this point he didn't look happy at all.

"I knew something was wrong with Zoey. So I jumped over the wall and followed my gut here. Z, what's wrong with you, how come I felt like I was dying? What's wrong with you?" Heath was now standing beside my bed along with Erik and Stark, he looked frantic.

I sighed, "You're not the one dying." I confessed. Saying those words I couldn't even look at him. I knew it killed Heath to know that something was wrong with me. I could feel his raw emotion as I told him those words. He wanted to cry out, to smash something. But he couldn't.

"Then you are? How? Who? What did you do?" Heath shouted towards Erik.

"Me! Weren't you the one that all most got her killed last time! Who said you weren't the one responsible this time!"

"Maybe cause I've stayed away to protect her!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. The room fell silent, "I don't need you three fighting right now."

"Then tell the human to leave." Stark voice was vicious.

"For once I agree." Erik's voice was just as bad.

I moaned in my defeat and then pulled the pillow over my face. This gave me some time to think. So I had three of my boyfriends – in a sense – in the same room and they were about to kill one another; or just kill Heath and then Stark and Erik would kill one another out. Maybe that's the best way to find my boyfriend. What the f– was I talking about?

"What are you three idiots doing?" Aphrodite stood on the doorway of the infirmary. I pulled my pillow away from my face to see that Damien was standing beside her. He nodded at me and then walked over to Stevie Rae who remained silent throughout the whole thing. When it came to boyfriends Stevie was the best at giving advice, but not the best at solving the problem in front of her – she didn't like to hurt people's feelings.

Aphrodite walked into the center of the room, "The _last _thing Zoey needs right now is you three attacking each other. Right now Zoey has enough things on her plate. She has a boyfriend, done deal. Heath is her imprinted partner and Stark you're like her guardian angel vampire person… oh whatever you want to call it. How about we try something okay? Let's save Zoey's life."

I've never seen Aphrodite like this. She was stern and her facial expressions didn't change. It was if she was still encouraging the boys to pursue me but at the same time she was telling them that now wasn't the time. I couldn't believe how tamed the boys looked at the moment. They seemed pretty calm after she spoke. She needs to teach me how she does that. Aphrodite walked over to me pushing all three boys away from me. With her glare they moved away from the bed and stood somewhere else.

"Anastasia and I are going to make you pain killers. I ordered enough for a month. Hopefully we don't need to keep you on them for a month. Dragon and Lenobia told me to talk some sense into you, but that isn't going to happen so I told them to forget trying." Aphrodite gave me a small faint smile and turned to Heath, "Human?"

Health smirked, "I guess you guys aren't all great and powerful as you think since you didn't even notice a human on the grounds."

"We can show you if you want what we do to trespassers." Erik snapped.

"Didn't I say that was enough?" Aphrodite shouted.

Damien sat on my bed, "Hey do you need something to eat? You haven't eaten anything in a while. You don't look so great Z."

I all most forgot about food, "I think the blood is going its job. I haven't felt hungry." And I was being honest. Haven't felt hungry since I got cursed – all though I wish I felt that instead of the pain. Damien looked at me worriedly. He has such a big heart and he's too sweet. If he wasn't gay I'd totally date him. Right now Damien seemed like prince charming compared to these three monkeys.

"We should probably get our plan in action. Tonight Zoey' sleeps _alone_." Stevie Rae spoke.

That made Erik and Stark snapped their heads in alarm, "I know you two don't like the idea of Zoey and Kalona together but this is the _only _way we can any connect with him. And we need that connect to get to Neferet."

"Neferet? You mean the evil ex high priestess that wanted Zoey dead along with that really evil immortal raven guy that also tried to kill Zoey? What are you guys doing planning her suicide!" Heath shouted.

Aphrodite sat in the chair, "I think you three should leave the room whiles we discuss the plan."

"No way!" The three said all at once. At this point I think I found Curly, Larry and Moe.

Aphrodite nodded, stood up and walked out the room. We all watched as she exited and then came back moments later with Darius, and three other guards. Each of them picked up the boys and carried them out whiles they were screaming and fighting their way out of the grips of the warriors. But it was no use. Darius then walked back into the room and locked the door. Aphrodite ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek happily.

"Thanks for that babe though I wish we didn't bother you for such problems. Now back to the plan. Zoey you're all right sleeping on your own right?" Aphrodite asked.

I nodded, "So long as someone's prepared to save my ass when the pain comes."

"I'll be here." Stevie Rae answered quickly.

Someone knocked on the door, everyone watched as Darius opened it to see that Shaunee and Erin. I heard a sigh of relief from all of them. I welcomed the two of them warmly with a smile.

"Yo Zoey you know that _all _your boyfriends are sitting outside?" Shaunee asked.

"They're tied up too." Erin added.

"You had them tied up?" Damien questioned Darius – though he didn't seem to mind.

He smiled wickedly, "It was the only way to quit them from moving around. We could have them gagged as well if needs be. You understand right Priestess?"

"Doesn't bother me; neither does the idea of having Kalona in my dreams. Knowing you'll be here makes me feel better Stevie. Thanks." I spoke sincerely.

Stevie Rae nodded, "That takes care of that. When you finish talking to Kalona then we will make our next move. We need to take this one step at a time. Right now I need to check on the other red fledging in the tunnels. I'll be back within an hour okay?"

"The dork twins and I will be here in case Zoey falls asleep. Considering the excitement outside I don't think that will be any problem right Zoe?" Aphrodite chuckled to herself.

Glad to see someone was enjoying this, "They'll definitely keep me awake." I confessed.

Darius and Damien exchanged concerned looks, "Do you want us to make them leave? Well Heath is the only one we could make leave the House of Night but we can keep Stark and Erik away for a little bit too if you want Z?" Damien asked.

Though that did sound nice, having them all leave for a little bit, I knew that I would have to deal with them in the future. So I shook my head without saying a word. I knew if I spoke they would want my reason why after – and I don't think I had a good answers. So they left it at that.

"We'll keep them away till Kalona is done with you." Shaunee stated.

"Yeah Z you got enough on your plate." Erin followed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I fell asleep when Stevie Rae came back. Everyone left, and the boys didn't come back. I dreamt that I was dressed in a long slimming white dress. My hair was tied into braids that fell along my back. I had a bouquet in my hand. I saw myself in the white dress. My back was completely exposed showing my marks. It was a V-cut down along the back that hit the tip of my hip. The front exposed my shoulders and was slit down the sides and in the middle only showing a little bit of my breast. To be honest it was a seriously hot dress, but it also looked like a wedding dress.

"Kalona!" I shouted into the air, my back got Goosebumps when I spoke his name, "I know you're here! Show yourself! Tell me what you want from me damn it! I shouted into nothingness.

That's when he appeared. I couldn't see his face, only his shadow as he hid from the moonlight. I watched him closely; I could see the shining around him, his beauty masked into perfection.

"All I ever wanted is you my A-ya. I want you as my companion, my wife. You belong to me."

"I only belong to Nyx."

"You still follow her? In her untrusted manner; she is never with you, cannot give you what you want like I can. I can make you happy, I can give you pleasures that you can only imagine." Kalona said as he lifted his arms into his air, and night began to change into day.

I looked into the sun and felt it warm on my skin. I missed the sun for a very long time. It feels like it's been forever since I felt it's warmth on my skin, its warm glow I use to want to see daily. The light from the sun shined on Kalona, making him shine with the beauty of angels. He was an angel, his face flawless, perfect. He appeared as the Prince Charming I use to dream about as a child.

"This is what you want isn't it? To embrace everyone you were once use to. To remember life as it once was? The way you wanted to remember it. Isn't this want you want Zoey Redbird? For your problems, your pains to go away and you can live normally?"

_Yes_ I wanted to say, but instead of that I said, "I'm a teenager. Our lives aren't supposed to be that simple."

Kalona face changed, "So you'd rather suffer? You'd rather see yourself living a life of horrible pain until your body can no longer take it? I can assure you Zoey Redbird that you will not live long if you do not follow me!" His rage made the tress around him shakes, the ground rumbled.

"If you kill me then you've lost your only hope of finding heaven again. Let me help you, let Nyx help you. You don't need to kill everyone to get what you want." I spoke softly. I tried to sound like I wanted him but at the same time I wanted him to know that this wasn't war – yet.

He laughed, "You think that's why I kill? I will never allow your goddess to help me!"

"Then let me help you." I quickly stated after he finished.

Kalona looked at me, he looked so sad and for a moment he looked really innocent. Like a little child that was lost in the store and needed to find his mother. I wanted to take him into my arms and hold him close but I knew that is what he wanted, I knew I had to fight it back. I shook off the feeling and looked into his eyes. Kalona expression didn't change.

"You don't know how wrong you are A-ya."

I moved closer to Kalona, "Tell me where you are. Tell me how to help you." I had dropped the rose bouquet I was holding, "Please." I was pleading in my voice. I needed to know where he was. I needed to know how to save my life.

Kalona took my hands and kissed them, "Will you be my bride then?"

I shook my head, "Not in this dream," _Or life time_ I wanted to say, but I knew I had to play along with him, I had to give him what he wanted in order to save my life and possibly the life of my friends, "I need to see you. I need to know where you are." I begged him.

Kalona sighed, "I am the only place close to the heavens in this land my A-ya."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up breathing hard. Stevie Rae was sitting by the window looking outside when she heard me gasp for air and ran to my side. Stevie took my hand and smiled at me – I wasn't in pain but I was sweating like madness. I felt like I was really under the sun for hours. I looked around the room and no one was inside. This was surprising.

"They are outside. Did you dream of him Z? Did you see him?"

I nodded slowly.

"What did he say? What was it he wants?"

I thought back on my dream, thought back of the wedding dress and what Kalona said. I thought about what he wanted, I'm what he needed and maybe if I gave it to him then he would leave my friends and the House of Night alone. But that isn't what Nyx wanted. She told me I could win this battle and that's just what I'm going to do. I have to fight for my life; I have to win against Kalona.

"I'll go get everyone." Stevie Rae said walking to the door and opening it, "Zoey dreamt of Kalona. Come inside and behave yourselves ya'll understand?" Stevie said.

Everyone came inside and Erik ran to my side taking my hand, "You're sweating like madness; and you're cold Z. Are you okay baby?"

I was cold? I couldn't believe that since I was burning up, "I feel really hot." I whispered.

"It's normal for Zoey in her condition; here Z drinks some of this." Damien handed me some brown pop. He knew just wanted I needed to keep me going. I took the glass full of brown pop from his hands gratefully and chugged it greedily.

I coughed and then put the glass at the side of the table, "He wants to marry me." I spoke.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Who Kalona? Are you serious?" Stark blurted out.

I nodded, "I was there with him. I was wearing an extravagant wedding dress. He told me he just wanted to marry me and he looked so sad. I all most gave into him, but I didn't. He told me where he was, he said that he was at the only place close to the heavens in this land. Whatever that means?"

"The closet place to heaven in this land; he can't step into church can he?" Aphrodite asked.

"A lot of different religions believe in heaven. We wouldn't know which one he's at." Jack spoke.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't understand. What could he possibly mean; he's fallen angel but does that mean he has a foundation for religion?" Damien asked.

That's when it clicked, "He's at Oral Roberts University!" I shouted.

"He's enrolling in university?" Erik questioned in disbelief.

"No think about it! Tulsa is known as the "Buckle of the Bible Belt because we have a lot of Christians here right? _So_what is the name of the tower built at ORU?"

"The Prayer Tower of course; Kalona isn't looking for heaven but he went for the most symbolic place in Tulsa! Why didn't I think about that? Great work Z, now we know where he is. So how do we get to him?" Damien asked looking at me but pulling Jack closer to him.

I shrugged unknowingly, "Well at least we don't have to bring Zoe too far. We're still in the same city." Shaunee said; I could hear the thankfulness in her voice.

"Agreed twin." Erin added looking only to her.

"Excuse me for a second guys, I'm just going to get a _snack_." Stevie Rae walked out of the room.

That's when I felt it, the sharp burning coming from the arm that Stevie held just before she left. Erik noticed my face and leaned over asking me what was wrong. That's when I arched my back in pain when my whole body suddenly went into flames and I screamed out in pain. I heard Stark calling after Stevie telling her to come back. Erik and Heath were at my side holding me down on one side whiles Damien and Jack were at my other side. Where the hell did Stevie Rae go?

I heard Stark yelling her name, calling her to come back but she wasn't coming back. I was screaming uncontrollably. When Stark and Stevie Rae held me the pain came suddenly. Did the pain only come from the Red Fledging? Did they have some connection with Kalona? Impossible they were from…Neferet! Neferet must have done something to me by using the Red Fledglings. Of course, now it all makes sense. It's going to kill Stevie and Stark to know that they can't touch me - I'm not sure who would be more hurt though. Or maybe I'm speaking too soon. But everyone else that touched me didn't have this effect?

I needed answers and I needed them right about now! I then heard Aphrodite shouting at Heath and Erik to move to one side. That's when I saw her push something into my side. The pain started to fade and my eyes began to fall. I was pretty sure at this point I was passing out. Stevie Rae was supposed to be here when the pain happened. She had the medicine. How did she disappear so soon?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Now I was in my dream world. No sign of Kalona; I guess one of the boys are staying in the room till I wake up. I was in the middle of a field standing inside a lake. The water was ankle high so I sat down in the water. I was wearing the wedding dress that I wore when I saw Kalona. That's when I began to weep. I needed to find Neferet. I need her to take away the effect that happening to me; I need her to get rid of this curse! And if the only way to rid of this curse is finding Kalona and possibly giving into him then I think I might be just that desperate to give into him.

"Nyx help me please." I begged looking at the moon's reflection in the water. I really wish that Nyx would give me a sigh, some kind of single of what in need to do. That's when I looked the reflection on the moon and saw that I changed into the sun. I looked up to the sky to see that the moon was still up and it was still dark. That's when the sun moved towards me till it covered me in its light.

"Nyx?" I called out in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Move

Zoey POV

* * *

Chapter 4: The Next Move

I could feel the heat from the sun as it circled around me. My marks began to burn. But it wasn't bad burning like what I felt before. It was a sensation unlike any other. My marks were glowing! Giving off a luminous purple light. I could no longer see myself in the reflection of the lake; my tears fell into the in crystal form. I watched as the remaining tears fall into the lake making the water ripple around me. This couldn't be the work of Kalona. No this had to be the work of my Goddess.

I stood up from the water and looked around. There was no one here. The darkness still hid everything around me in the shadows. I was the only one that was glowing, the only one around I should say. The sun underneath me began to glow even brighter and the water around me began to spin. The swirls began to rise around me. Closing in around me as the water shimmered with pink and gold. It was as if angel's wings were hugging around me. I reached to the water; it was warm and felt like silk. I smiled and looked up, below me the sun was shining but above me the moon was glowing.

Then I heard her, "Zoey Redbird I have not abandoned you, I will never leave you my daughter. Do not weep for you have not lost. You _will not _lose. Kalona cannot win. You can Zoey. You are a priestess. You will not fail yourself. Think about all those that need you."

"But Nyx I'm helpless. My friends are worried I won't make it; so am I."

"Zoey, you _will _win. I believe in you my child. Wake up and win this battle Zoey Redbird."

The swirls began to fade back into the lake and the water rippled from the after effect. The sun began to fade and the moon took its place back in the water. That's when I noticed that my marks were still glowing and the burning feeling didn't leave. I knew I could win. After all how many people does Nyx visit personally to tell them they could win a battle against an immortal begin? I don't think a lot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I slowly began to open my eyes. Erik and Damien were talking amongst themselves. Stark was with Stevie Rae at the window – he looked angry. I noticed Aphrodite leaning against the wall, she looked tired; her eyes were closed and Darius was standing watch at the door. Shaunee and Erin were sitting on the couch, one on top the other talking in whispers.

"Z?" Heath called out. Everyone snapped their heads to me when they noticed that I was awake. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the marks on my hands, no glowing purple here.

I stretched, "Thanks for being in the room guys. I needed some time to talk to Nyx."

"You saw her?" Damien asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and she did something…I wasn't sure what but she believes in us with an amazing amount of faith. Knowing that we can't lose this battle right? So when are we going to pack up and go to ORU?"

"You're kidding? You've barely been awake for a minute." Erik stated.

I shrugged, "We really don't have time to waste," I slowly sat up on my own, "How many times do I have to say it? I believe in us, I know we can do it. There's no doubt about it. We know where Kalona is so let's go and talk to him."

"Talk? You want us to talk to the thing that wants to basically kill us?" Jack's voice was uncertain. I didn't even notice his little self in the room.

I smiled, "Of course. How else are we going to get this curse off me? It isn't Kalona that placed it on me, I am one hundred percent sure that it's Neferet. Cause every time one of the Red Fledging touch me I break out into my pain." I said in a low voice.

Stevie Rae and Stark shot different looks at me, "Zoey no…" Stark said.

I nodded, "I mean… I don't mean to tell you that it is you but when Stark and Stevie did touch me the pain happened. But that was only twice, the first time happened when I woke up on my own right?" _But Stevie was holding my hands when I woke up_…

I saw Erik looked to Stevie Rae and Stark. He wasn't mad but he shot looks of concern. His eyes were soft. Stevie Rae looked away from his gaze, hiding the tears in her eyes. Stark expression was stoned.

"It might be true. Neferet did create these new vampires. Though we do not know if this is true I am sure that we don't want to take any chances." Darius voice was stern and strong.

Stevie Rae nodded, "Of course." Her voice was small and shaking. It looked like she was about to cry. Stark punched his fist against the wall making a whole. They both obviously seemed upset but this.

"We should move out by sunset then. We don't want to make our arrival obvious. Sunset is the best time for us to go since _some _of us cannot stand the sun. Plus I would love to get some Starbucks." Aphrodite said. At this point I wasn't surprised that Aphrodite wanted to get something in it for herself – but to be honestly I could really use a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino – delicious.

"Sunset? That's only a few hours water. It's already six a.m. that doesn't give us a lot of time." Heath looked so tired when he spoke. He must have been up for a while. Poor thing. I felt sorry for Heath; this must be really killer for him. Staying up at night and knowing I could be dying. It just as bad for him as it is for everyone else though.

"Then we have no time to waste. I will get everything we need." Darius said opening the door.

"I'll come with you then, I need to pack Zoey's medicine." Aphrodite told Darius as she threw three bottles towards Stark, Heath and Erik, "Don't be stupid with them." She said leaving with Darius. She had handed them each my medicine. The boys stared down at them as if the bottles were gold.

"I'll go with them too. They might need some help." Damien said squeezing my hand, "See you soon."

I nodded and looked to Stevie, "Do we know how we're getting there?"

"Lenobia suggest horses. I said that in your condition I'd rather have cars drive us; it's easier and safer for you. We'll be taking the Convertible and the Hummer. I guess someone should go tell Dragon that we're leaving."

"We will." Erin said getting up.

"Yeah we got to check on T.J and Cole too, we'll be back Z." Shaunee said.

The twins walked out of the room and the room fell silent again. I kept thinking about my dream, about the purple glow and the sun. This was a sign. We had to approach Kalona when the sun was the strongest? I'm not a smarty but it's normally in the afternoon when the sun is the hottest. It was already six-thirty in the morning. We need to get out of the House of Night by ten if we want to get to the Prayer Tower but high noon.

"We need to leave within the next four hours." I said pushing the covers off of me.

Within seconds Erik stood in front of me, "Zoey four hours isn't a lot of time. We need to get weapons and warn the professors. Not to mention that you still haven't had enough time to recharge. Z, don't force yourself please." Erik's voice was soft and gently. I could see the urgency in his eyes.

"Erik." I said placing my hand on his face, rubbing it slowly, "If I don't leave soon, then the next time I have an attack I can't guarantee I'm coming back. We need to hurry." I warned him.

Without another word Erik moved aside and helped me out of bed and put the robed around me, "Well if we're in a hurry then we should decide who's coming with us. And I can tell you who's not; the human." Stevie spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me? I've got to go! Zoe's my girl there is no way I could stay behind and know that she's out there!" Heath shouted.

"We don't need you as a liability. We can't bring you Heath; I know how much you want to be there but you're just putting yourself at risk and I really think we just need to worry about one person dying at this point. We can't have you there, I'm sorry." Stevie Rae was being really gentle with him.

"Stevie Rae is right Heath. It's not safe for you. I'm sorry. Jack you and the Twins should stay behind also. Maybe you to Stevie and Stark. Neferet might still have control over you two. We don't want you two leaving our – again." I spoke leaning against Erik for support.

Stark shook his head no, "No way are you leaving without me." Stark said pulling out his bow and arrow with a grin, "I never miss, you need me."

Can't argue with that, "I'll stay close. But I won't meet up with big bad's. Don't worry Zoe you don't got to worry about me leaving for that side again. We'll be okay." Stevie told me with a wink.

I nodded feeling slightly hopeful, "Darius and I will drive us there then. Stark and Darius can accompany you in. Aphrodite, Stevie and I will stay outside in case of anything." Erik said looking at Heath.

The two of them shared a look, then Heath looked away and sighed, "I'll stay at the House of Night with the Twin and Jack. But I want you guys to come back. Is Damien going?"

"I'm not sure. It's up to Damien really." I said. Damien had a big say in how the plan was going to go. And so far we were worked out who's going to be where, problems now was what are we going to do when we meet up with the big bad's after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'll stay back; there is enough people going with you already. I'll keep things here calm whiles you guys go fighting evil." Damien said as he was helping Darius load the car with weapons. I had gotten a chance to take a shower and get something to eat. But I was feeling extremely weak and everyone knew that – wasn't like I could hide it.

"You look like shit Zoey, are you sure you can do this?" Aphrodite asked. _She was so nice._

I nodded, "I'll be fine. Let's just do this. Do we really need all those weapons?" I asked.

Darius turned to me, "Better to be safe than sorry if you ask me. I feel better if I have these with me. Plus I am leaving some behind with the people in the car so in case of anything they can stay protected also. Here you go Priestess." Darius said handing me a gun. I felt he cold metal touch my hand, it was heavy and I could see death in it, "Are you okay with it?" Darius spoke quietly.

I smiled and placed the gun in my jacket, "Just worried that I might shoot myself. Are we ready, it's already nine o'clock?" I asked.

Erik was already standing beside a small convertible, Stark was helping him back the rest of the things. They shot up a thumb up at me – I'm guessing that they're ready. Damien, The Twins, and Jack were at the entrance of the House of Night waving me goodbye and wishing me luck. I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Aphrodite already took her seat in Darius Hummer along with Stevie Rae who was sitting in the back seat. She was surrounded by tinted windows and dark sheets to hide the sun. Stevie Rae was the most vulnerable when it came to the sun.

"Let's go!" I shouted excitedly getting into Erik's car and driving off. Stark was sharpening his arrow and Erik kept his eyes on the road following Darius. I was staring out the window. If I messed up this chance to talk to Neferet then I might not get another chance – ever. I need to try. I need to push myself forward and believe that I can do this, believe that I can save my life.

We arrived at the Prayer Tower within a half hour. The sun was just starting to get hot. Darius and Aphrodite stepped out of the car first. Aphrodite had already placed her D&G sun glasses on and was basking in the sun. The rest of us squinted in irritation.

"Stevie's staying in the car. Sun _really_ bothers her." Aphrodite said leaning against the car.

"Make sense, we'll keep an eye on her then." Erik said. He wasn't speaking to Aphrodite but to Darius. The two exchanged nods and looked at the tower.

Stark was hidden within the shade of the tree. Sun also bothered him and he was trying his best to avoid getting any contact with the sun, "I'll stay at the bottom level. Chances are if Neferet knows I'm here she'll personally push me out in the sun." Stark warned me.

I nodded, "Darius and I can handle it." I hadn't mentioned to anyone that I was gripping the gun in my jacket pocket. Erik took me into his arms and kissed my neck. I could feel him breathe out hard and his body was tense. He was worried for me.

"I'll be okay Erik." I whispered to him.

"Come back to me Z okay?" Erik whispered back letting me go.

I nodded and turned to Aphrodite and Stevie Rae, Stevie who was still inside the car but I could see her from inside the tainted window. Aphrodite took off her glasses and nodded at me. Stevie Rae pressed her hand against the window. I was scared that this would be the last time that I ever get to see any of my friends again.

"Let's go." I called out to Darius and Stark. We walked into the Prayer Tower and it was completely empty. Stark staid hidden within the shadows whiles Darius and I stayed out in the open. I was waiting for something to happen but there was nothing, it didn't seem like anyone was here. The place was so quiet that if you dropped a pin then you could hear it fall.

"Neferet!" I called out. But there was nothing, no sound, no voices, "Were we wrong?" I questioned Darius. He turned to me but suddenly he snapped his head in a different direction.

"Stay close Priestess. I sense something coming." Darius said.

I took a step back to meet Darius and then that's when I heard heals tapping along the floor. Then she appeared. Neferet in her dark beauty. I stared at her motionlessly. She grinned.

"You're still alive I see."

"You'll need a lot more than a curse to kill me Neferet. Unlike you I still have Nyx close to me."

Neferet laughed, "Who needs that pathetic being. Kalona is much great, much stronger. You are no match for him Redbird. Nothing could stop him."

"But you're stoppable. I am not scared of you Neferet. You've forgotten that I can call on the elements to destroy you and everything you stand for."

"You? I know you don't have enough strength, if you call the elements you'll be powerless, weak. What do you think that the Warriors Son will save you if you are defeated?"

Neferet was right; if I called the elements I would only be risking myself for venerability. At least she didn't notice Stark hidden in the shadows. I just hope that Stark aims for the right person and not for anyone else. I better not leave here and find an arrow in Heaths and Erik's heart.

"You did this to me Neferet? But why? What could Kalona give you that Nyx could never?" I questioned.

"Nyx? She gave me _nothing_. She didn't give me the love, passion, the power I wanted; all of which Kalona has given me. He trusts me. He loves me and I will follow him till the end of my time – which for me will _never_ come."

Her voice made me shiver, "He doesn't love you Neferet! He is using you, using your powers. Nyx has always loved you, just as she loves all her children!" I complained. Come on how great can Kalona be? Sure he's powerful and hot but is Neferet really that much in his control? I was just about to ask her if it was really worth losing her humility for the sex…but I didn't think that this would be the place, nor time.

"I knew that there was something about you the moment you walked into my doors Redbird. The look in your eyes, your marks. You were really something else. That's when I first started to hate you," Neferet pointed her hand to my heart and make a squeezing gesture.

That's when I felt my heart beginning to squeeze. I screamed out from pain and shock. I didn't know she could do this? Darius was by my side quickly, helping me up. I looked at Neferet, she was grinning and her hand was still pointed to my heart. Darius then pointed his gun toward Neferet. She stepped back in alarm but the smile never left her face.

"You think a bullet can kill me? You pathetic fool!" Neferet shouted using some force to slam Darius into the wall, making the gun drop from his hands. I couldn't let her win, that's when I jumped up and pointed my gun at Neferet. She turned to me in shock and I saw Darius freeze in his place. I really hope Stark would stay where he was.

"You think _you c_an kill me Zoey?" Neferet questioned. Her voice was calm.

"I'm dying, what do I have to lose. I _can _kill you Neferet. You much know it; so tell me, what do I need to do to save my life." I loaded my gun and Neferet could hear the noises it made. My voice was serious but I wasn't sure that when the time came to it if I could pull the trigger.

"You think this is how you will win Zoey? By killing me?"

"What do I have to lose?" I gripped the trigger harder.


End file.
